


PJs ShinraHoliday2020 Cluster-fic

by TheTurksPajamas



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff, Holidays, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Random & Short, Sex in a Car, ShinraHoliday2020, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurksPajamas/pseuds/TheTurksPajamas
Summary: This will be where I will be updating my #ShinraHoliday2020 challenge short fics. I will also be updating my Twitter at @TheTurksPajamas These will be anywhere from a paragraph to maybe 1000 words, so nothing too crazy, but I will be updating tags as I go. Also will stay within my HC continuity unless otherwise stated. These will most likely only contain mild sexual content, but I will update tags and rating if that changes and things get spicy. Expect self indulgent holiday fluff and that's about it ✌
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 17
Kudos: 38
Collections: Shinra Holiday 2020





	1. Days 1 and 2: "You're the best gift" and Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Days 1 and 2: "You're the best gift" and Sweater Weather
> 
> Featuring Reno and Rude and holiday fluff

Rude had promised he would be home by 8. Reno had the day off and was waiting for him. Said he wasn’t hungry yet and would wait until Rude got home to eat. Work dragged on and 8 became 9, became 10.

He unlocked the door to the apartment and slunk inside, into the dark living room lit only by the flickering light from the TV. The room was so oddly still at this hour that Rude almost didn’t notice the vaguely human shaped lump on the couch as he took off his winter coat. It was bitterly cold out, well below freezing, making the apartment much cooler than it usually was. He moved closer and sunk down to his haunches, smiling to himself as he inspected the pile of fabric.

Reno had apparently fallen asleep while he waited, laying in front of the TV on the couch. He had a large blanket wrapped around and intertwined in his bare legs, and was wearing Rude’s favorite cardigan with the collar flipped up and snuggled up around his face. The gray, well-worn in and most comfortable one with the thick shawl collar.

The collar which he was currently drooling in to.

Just fantastic.

But also, adorable.

Rude placed a hand on Reno’s shoulder, gently rubbing up and down his arm. He stirred, cracking his lids and sighing. “Nnn, fuck. How do I never hear when you come in?”

“ _You_ , falling asleep before midnight?”

Reno wiped the drool from his face with on the back of his hand. “Yeah, yeah. I didn’t want to eat till you got back… so I made some hot n’ chocky with booze and I was by myself, so it made me sleepy. It’s your fault, for leavin’ me to my own devices.”

“Mmm, guess I’ve got some catching up to do.” Rude’s fingers brushed against Reno’s jaw and he flinched slightly.

“ _Fuckin’ Hell_ , your hands are _freezing_.” He took both of Rude’s hands and tucked them against his pecs before pulling the cardigan closed around them. Rude’s usual gloves had gotten soiled on the job and he’d forgotten to bring his cold weather ones. He had only gone to and from the car, but he supposed it was just that cold.

“The furnace tits strike again.”

“They’re good for a thing or two.” Reno purred with an impish grin. He craned his neck up and Rude leaned down so that they could meet partway for a kiss. He tasted like chocolate and cream liqueur. Rude’s rapidly warming fingers slid over Reno’s nipples as he sat back again.

“Sorry I’m late.”

“It’s cool. I can wake up.” Reno said while he sat up and briefly stretched. “I had a good nap.”

He swung his legs off the couch and around Rude, strong thighs and arms encircling him and pulling him in close. Rude’s hands snaked back into the cardigan and around to Reno’s back.

“Besides, you know I don’t care if you’re late, as long as you’re in one piece.”

“Mmm.” Rude hummed in agreeance from where his face was buried in Reno’s chest. “Ihh ‘ood oo ee oome.”

Reno pushed back, running his fingers over Rude’s ears and down to his collar. “Say what?”

“It’s good to be home.”

Reno’s began pulling the knot of Rude’s tie loose and his gaze was soft, his voice low and relaxed. “You stink like gunpowder. You wanna jump in the shower and I’ll start some food?”

“Sure. I’m starved.”

“What do you want?”

“Anything.”

“Grilled ham n’ cheese it is. Kinda late for much else.”

“That sounds _amazing_.”

Reno unwound from Rude and the blanket and padded into the kitchen clad only in his sleep shorts and sweater combo. “You want a drink? I can start that too.”

“Yeah. A big one. Whatever you’re having.”

“Comin’ right up.”

Rude moved to the back of the apartment, stripping as he went, while Reno got to work pulling milk, butter, cheese, and ham from the fridge. By the time Rude came out of the bathroom in comfy clothes, Reno was already shuffling back to the coffee table with their two largest mugs full of hot drink and two plates waiting for them with hot sandwiches. Reno stopped and held a mug out to Rude, who eyed it with mock suspicion. “What’d you put in it?”

“Milk! Not water this time, I swear.”

“Mmm, thank you.” Rude took the offered drink and took a sip, sighing at the warmth and flavor as Reno slipped back under the blanket on the couch, patting the cushion next to him.

“Come under the blanket with me. Gotta keep you warm, and the heater shit the bed again.”

Rude sat and pulled the blanket over his legs and another movie started up on the TV. One of those action films that get lumped with holiday ones because they take place around the holiday. Reno snuggled closer to him as they ate and drank and Rude slowly melted into the couch. In addition to being able to mix a damn good drink, Reno made a truly delicious grilled cheese. It had quickly become one of Rude’s favorite foods.

After they finished eating, Reno slung his legs over Rude’s and nestled his face against his neck like a large feline. Rude wound one arm around him and let his free hand roam lazily over all the bared flesh under the blanket. Reno was so warm. He always seemed to exude heat for whatever reason, and with growing up on the coast Rude hated being cold. Just never did get used to it, even after being in the shifting weather of Midgar all these years. On this particular night, Rude had had to spend half of it out in the snow, so this was just what he needed. Craved. Reno and his warmth. The comfort of a belly full of good, hot food and drink in the company of his pleasantly toasty beloved.

“Do you want to do anything for the holiday?” Rude wondered aloud, massaging the base of Reno’s neck and into his hairline with his fingertips. The holiday was, of course, upon them, and they hadn’t made any plans. Rude hadn’t gone home to Costa del Sol this year and they had no obligations for Yule, work or otherwise. Even then, it had been a while since they _both_ were completely off work for Yule, and Yule’s eve.

Reno stuck out his lower lip in thought. “It’s been a while since we went and saw that big dumb tree.” The humongous tree built by Shinra and lit up for Yule, supposed to represent undying love or some such oddly romantic notion for the company. “Maybe we could do that at some point. Or not. It’s cold as Shiva’s ass-cheeks outside. I just wanna be with you and chill out.”

“Me too.” Rude planted a kiss on the top of Reno’s head. “But It’s okay. I can brave the cold for a little while, if that’s what you wanna do.”

“Let’s wait and see how we feel. I might be too lazy. Don’t want us to make a commitment to a tree we can’t keep.”

Rude chuckled and shook his head lightly. “Alright, no presure.”

The movie played on, and one car chase and a witty one-liner later, Reno spoke up again but in more subdued tones.

“Rude?”

“Mmm?”

“… Thanks for spending it with me. Even if we don’t do anything.”

“There’s nothing I would rather be doing for the holiday, than doing nothing with you. I don’t need anything else.”

“You’re too fuckin’ cute sometimes, y’ know?”

“It’s the truth.”

Rude smiled and Reno shifted up to kiss him on his jawline, enjoying the feeling of his scruff against his lips. “You warm enough now?”

“Yeah, perfect.”

“Good. ‘Cus I’m not ready to let you go yet.” Reno laid back, keeping his legs over Rude’s and pulling him down after him. Rude settled in under Reno's arm, resting his head on his chest. Rude grumbled contentedly as Reno began slowly and rhythmically stroking over his head and neck. “You’re stuck for a while.”

“Mmm… I might… fall asleep like this.” Rude mumbled, fading fast.

“That’s okay. Sleep. You can blow by back out tomorrow instead.”

Rude huffed a laugh. “Is that what you want… for Yule?”

“As long as it’s you, babe, I can be flexible.”

“Damn, right you can.”

Rude grew quiet and eventually Reno felt his lashes come to a halt against his skin and his breathing steady out to the point where he could tell that he was deeply asleep. Reno looked down at the huge man curled around him and it made him so calm, well beyond the artificial calm the drinks provided. This man that, as much as it confused Reno from time to time, still loved him for who he was, through everything they had been through.

Wearing his sweater was nice when he wasn’t there, but it couldn’t compare to the way the man himself made him feel, as if Rude tended a tiny fireplace deep in Reno’s chest. Something that had been so foreign to him, but once kindled, had come so naturally. Rude had said it perfectly. Reno didn’t need anything else either. Just being here with him was enough.

“You’re the best gift I could ever ask for.” He traced the line of Rude’s brow with a fingertip and Rude nuzzled closer to his chest. Reno chided himself for falling for the mushy holiday bullshit, and then shrugged the thought off. He could lean into it for once, just a little.

The symbol of undying love, huh?

Maybe they would have to bundle up to go pay that damn tree a visit after all.


	2. Days 5 and 6: Office holiday party, and Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days 5 and 6: Office holiday party, and Traditions
> 
> Rufus and Tseng escape from a New Years party to get in on a Turk tradition.

December was almost over, the brief respite of the holiday coming to a close and the new year only hours away. Several of the department heads gathered as was customary, in a restaurant chosen by the president. The same one chosen every year, partially because it was open until midnight on this day. It was upscale, though the building itself was practically ancient. The elder Shinra had been coming here for longer than Rufus had been alive at this point. They had pecked at a meal and moved swiftly on to drinks, sequestered in a far area of the dining room and guarded by soldiers as they wiled away the evening.

Rufus himself was rather aloof this particular evening, distracted, mind elsewhere. It also aided him in attempting to seem more far gone than he was. If he appeared sloshed, maybe they would leave him out of their 'jovial' business discussions, the lighthearted talk of destroying opposition. Most other times he would indulge them, but work was the last thing on his mind this evening. He wanted to be away from here, not with _these_ people.

He sat across from Tseng, the latter looking picturesque, as usual. His outward appearance was relaxed, but a trained eye could tell that he was at the ready should any trouble get past the soldiers. He was nursing a scotch but drinking a water, trying to keep his wits but not wanting to shirk the obligatory festivities. He had shrugged out of his jacket and rolled the sleeves, attempting to look more relaxed in the slightly overwarm and overcrowded section of the restaurant. It was always obvious of course, that he was trim underneath his suit. But at rare times like this when the outer layer came away and the only thing between Rufus’ eyes and Tseng’s flesh was the thin fabric of his button-down, that Rufus could see the tease of finer details. The shapes of his biceps straining the poplin when he propped his elbows on the table, and the firm pads of his pectorals tugging at the buttons when he leaned back again. Long tendrils of his hair trailed over his bare forearms when he shifted, caressed his neck and shoulders. It all made Rufus ravenous. He wanted to devour every square inch of flesh with lips and tongue and fingertip. To savor the taste of his skin. It was no less enticing considering the carnal knowledge of Tseng’s body that Rufus’ already possessed.

Rufus toyed with a cocktail cherry on his lips, lashes low and a flush upon his face as he took in the vision sitting crosswise from him, occasionally sipping his sour. Their eyes met from across the table after one of Tseng’s scans of the room and he had a warm, but secret expression, attempting to show his fondness if only in the tiny, intricate muscles around his eyes. Rufus grinned at him from behind the cherry and Tseng’s eyes drew down to his lips. When his gaze lifted again it was tinged with desire. As Rufus was trying to figure out how he could get them out of this dreadful gathering, his father’s voice shook his attention away, asking some nonsense about how a recent raid Rufus had assisted in overseeing had turned out as he often did when he didn’t know how to open a conversation with his son. Rufus kept his gaze on his lover, his eyes flickering briefly with irritation before evening out again.

“It went splendidly. The enemy was well prepared, but still no match for the intrusion. The attack party was _extremely_ thorough and gave them no respite.”

“… All the components were recovered?”

“Yes. They were taken for everything they had. Their guard was left trembling and defenseless as they were taken into custody. The conclusion was… _quite satisfying_.” Tseng smiles almost imperceptibly, just the barest quirk of one side of his lips before he takes a drink to conceal it.

The president looks at Rufus oddly, and he isn’t sure if his father totally understands his jest or just thinks he’s being slightly absurd. “Mmm. Good. Very well.” He shakes his head slightly and turns back to Scarlett as she taps his shoulder. Tseng raises an eyebrow at him and then sighs, going back to glancing around the room

The inability to act the way that they wanted to towards each other was so stifling. They had to do it enough inside the context of actual work, having to put up the façade in what should be what little off time they had was an affront. Rufus longed for the day when they wouldn’t have to pretend anymore. Rufus also knew how much Tseng hated these get-togethers with the other executives. They made him feel terrifically out of place, not making him nervous (there wasn’t much in this world that could seemingly make Tseng _nervous_ ) so much as weary of all the pretense while they not-so-discretely looked down on him. He was much more relaxed with his subordinates, with good reason. They treated each other like they gave a damn about their personal well-being, as well as professional.

Rufus pops the cherry into his mouth and finishes his drink. “Father, I think I may turn in for the evening.”

“You’re not staying for the turn of the year?”

“It’s been a long day and I fear I may have had too much to drink too soon.”

The president sighs, and Rufus does not care if he perceives him as a disappointing lightweight. “Fine, Rufus. If you must.” He moves to signal an MP, assumedly to be his chauffeur.

“Actually, I would feel more comfortable in my current state of inebriation if I could borrow someone from AR to get me home safely. Might I pull Tseng away from the festivities? I truly don’t want to risk being absconded with again so soon.” The amount of times Rufus had been captured was bordering on hilarious, to everyone except his father of course.

“Fair point. Tseng, make sure the vice president gets home. I can’t afford for him to disappear again.” He says with some amount of rancor and waves his hand dismissively.

“Yes, sir.”

Rufus stands and moves with a wobble to sell his story as they put on their coats, bidding good evenings and heading out into the night with Tseng’s hand on Rufus’ back.

“We’re well out of their line of sight now, sir. You can walk normally.” Tseng says with humor in his voice as they round the windowed front of the building and Rufus reverts to his normal gait while straightening his coat.

“Thank you, Tseng. Let’s find something better to do with our evening, shall we?”

“That sounds fantastic.”

They don’t speak again until they are safely tucked away in the luxury Shinra vehicle, away from prying eyes and ears.

“To your penthouse, sir?”

“Later, but first… You mentioned the other Turks were having their own countdown party. I’m assuming that you were invited?”

Tseng is quiet for a moment. “Of course.”

“Would you like to go? There’s still plenty of time to get there before the clock strikes twelve.”

Tseng looks down at his hands on the steering wheel for several beats more and then up to Rufus in the rearview mirror. “Yes, I would. Very much. I was going to before…” He waves his hand towards the restaurant. “-I was told to come here. The new years are a bit of a benchmark for us, so we’ve come to enjoy spending them together, letting loose a bit. To make it to our year-end bonuses alive is an achievement in and of itself.”

The dangers the Turks went through on a daily basis were not lost on Rufus, and only one of _many_ things that would change as soon as he was president would be those paltry bonuses... In the meantime, Rufus would continue to try and do anything in his power for Tseng, and his cohorts as well.

The degree of Tseng's candor was indeed heartwarming. If their relationship had been anything less, surely Tseng wouldn't have said anything further out of professionalism. And though Rufus would love to take Tseng straight to his penthouse and show him all the things he was thinking of doing inside that restaurant, that could wait. They had the whole night ahead of them. And the morning if they needed it.

“Then you should go and have a good time.”

Tseng smiles, fully this time. “Do you want me to take you home, or do you want to come with me?”

“I would like that, if you think it would be alright. I wouldn’t want to intrude if it’s a private event.”

“They said that I should bring you, actually. I would like it if you did as well.”

Rufus and the Turks’ shared past had been rocky at times, but they had been brought together by a shared goal. And despite himself, he was quite happy for that. “Then let’s go, shall we? We shouldn’t keep them waiting.”

“Yes, sir.” Tseng started the vehicle and started to pull away from the building. “Reno is going to try very hard to get you drunk.”

“I will be _very_ happy to oblige him.” Rufus smiles as he produces his lucky coin to fidget, excited for the change in company and the ability to really unwind for the evening.

“Thank you, Rufus. This would have been the first year in several that I hadn't made it.”

“Don’t even mention it further, love.”

Tseng meets his eyes again in the rearview. “And after the party, you’re mine.”

Rufus purrs, pleased that they have the same thoughts on the matter. “Mmmm. That, you can mention all you like.”


	3. Day 4: Up to Icicle Inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Up to Icicle Inn
> 
> Reno and Rude get stranded on the way to meet the others at Icicle Inn. 18+
> 
> Please note that I couldn’t be arsed to do any research on the area surrounding Icicle and have no idea if this makes sense logistically, even though it's not hyper detailed, so take it with a grain of salt. 
> 
> Also, call your partners whatever you like. Reno just has very specific opinions about relationship names and such for his relationship.(●'◡'●)

As it becomes apparent that they are indeed stranded, Rude sits back against the bucket seat and sighs. Their vehicle had given up the ghost on the way into Icicle, and despite being able to keep autos running through most anything else, running out of gas was not something they could remedy whilst outside of town and in below freezing temperatures during a snowstorm. “What are we supposed to do now?”

Reno shrugs sharply from his slouched position in the passenger seat. “Dude, I don’t fuckin’ know.”

“ _You’re_ the one that said not to stop. ‘ _We’ll get there before we run out_ ’ you said. My navigator.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t have to _listen_ to me.”

Rude turns very slowly, squinting his eyes at the other. “Was I going to _not_? You’re my significant other _and_ my superior. I’m not a fool.”

“ _Blech_ ” Reno sticks out his tongue in distaste as he thumbs through his phone. “Don’t _call_ me that.”

“Which one?”

“Your ‘ _superior’_. It’s gross. ‘SO’ just sounds domestic. Like I’m your wife or some shit. It’s still kinda off-base, but at least it’s in the right timezone.”

“Is it _really_ off-base, though?”

“You haven’t made an honest man out of me yet.” Reno laughs loud in a burst and sinks down further in his seat. “I guess that’s what it’s called. Good luck with that shit, yo.”

Rude rolls his eyes behind his shades at Reno’s apparent inability to see himself as ‘marriage material’, as well as the fact that what they are isn’t even almost far off. The only thing really missing was the officiality of it. “How about my ‘domestic partner’ and my ‘senior’?”

“Those are both actually worse.”

“What’s wrong with domestic partner?”

“Feels so impersonal. We might as well share a dorm.”

“But partner is okay?”

“Yeah.”

Rude waited for further elaboration, and when none came, he shook his head. “Okay, _partner_? _Sweet cheeks_? Can we come up with something before what little heat left in this tub is gone and we freeze to death?”

“That’s better.” Reno grins slow and wide while he taps away on the screen. “I’m texting Tseng. They should be at the inn already. Maybe he can come and get us.”

> **Reno:**
> 
> **yoooooo we ran outa gas about**
> 
> **30 min down the mountain 😬💦**

> **Reno:**
> 
> **don’t suppose you could come and**
> 
> **pick us up eh?**

Rude releases a laugh in a puff of air. “I’m sure that’ll go over well.”

“Ehhh, he’ll be alright.”

> **Tseng:**
> 
> **Reno, are you fucking serious?**

Reno cackles after he reads the message. “Oh, _shit_. He’s cussin’ at me. He’s mad.”

“Great.”

> **Reno:**
> 
> **uh**
> 
> **yea🥺**

> **Tseng:**
> 
> **Walk.**

> **Reno:**
> 
> **i think wed actually die**

Several moments pass as they wait for a response, and just as Reno is about to send a bug-eyed emoji to prod him, his phone sounds off again.

> **Tseng:**
> 
> **Busy. Leaving in 15.**

“He’s leavin’ in a few.” Reno clicks his screen off as Rude pulls his scarf further up around his face.

“Okay, phew. Maybe he’ll go easy on us.”

“It’ll be alright. Pretty sure he’s got his hands full. Or _someone’s_ got their hands full’a him if ya catch my drift.”

“Yeah, I get you.” Rude crosses his arms, less in a huff and more heat retention. “Least they’re warm.”

Reno rubs Rude’s shoulder obnoxiously hard. “We’ll be there soon, big guy. You can park it in front of the fireplace as long as you want.”

Rude grumbles.

“Buuut, I know how we could _generate_ some _heat_.” Reno turns to look at him with an eyebrow raised, and when Rude only stares back, Reno begins to wiggle his brows up and down.

“Right here?” The cab was roomy, but Rude takes up notably more space than his partner. The center console also had a lot going on that could poke or otherwise. It’s not the first place Rude would’ve thought for getting frisky.

“No! In the _back_ seat. I’m not an _animal_. Comfort, for cryin’ out loud.” Reno starts squeezing between their seats to get to the back, jostling Rude who stays in place.

“But then I have to take clothes _off_.” Rude mumbles, slightly muffled from sinking down deeper still into his cold weather gear.

“Only a litt-le~” Reno whines. “We have a buncha time to kill till he gets here. Come on, it’ll help. I _promise_.” He reaches around the driver seat, sliding his hand down Rude’s chest and nuzzling against what is visible of his ear from beneath his beanie. Rude shivers at the warm touch and then sighs. As Rude shifts to get up and turn around, Reno giggles in triumph and sits back to give him space. “OOH-WAIT. Bring the car napkins.”

Any vehicle they use ends up with a stash of napkins and straws and such in the glove box from on-the-go meals. Of course, napkins had many uses. As Rude went into the compartment, he could hear Reno rummaging around in his backpack full of snacks and turned back to see him with a bottle of lube in one hand.

“Do you ever go anywhere without that?”

“Well, if I put it in the back it woulda gotten cold! Tsh, Shut your beautiful mouth and get back here so we can steam power this joint!”

Rude shakes his head with a smirk. “Yes, dear.”

Reno has Rude sit in the center seat and kisses him, palming his dick through his pants to help him warm up. Between Reno’s tongue and the squeezing of his hand, Rude’s cock starts to respond to the promise of more warmth, his own hands now roaming over Reno. Reno then sits on his lap, facing front and pulling his pants down to just beneath his ass. Even with his reasoning of keeping the lube warm, Reno also produces multiple condoms, and Rude snatches two from his hand. “You wear one too. This thing’s not even company property. I want my deposit back.”

“You don’t want ‘em calling’ you askin’ what the questionable substance is in the back seat?”

“That’s going to be a negative.”

“You should just tell ‘em you got attacked by a bandersnatch and had to do it favors to stay alive.”

Rude thought about slapping one of the bare cheeks in his lap as a retort, but instead settled on taking off both gloves and sliding his cold hands under Reno’s coat and shirt to his waist. He let out a high-pitched squeak and almost jumps off of his perch. “Okay, okay!” He mumbles to himself as the rolls his own condom on. “… Odin’s cockring… fuckin’ cold as Hell… You can keep your hands there, if you wanna keep ‘em warm.”

He leans forward and makes a show of stretching and fingering himself as Rude unzips and pulls his cock free. Rude strokes himself to full and also suits up, hands now warming and sliding up and down from Reno’s ass to his waist.

Reno pulls off his scarf and tosses it to the side, getting hot and impatient, breath hitching while he wiggles his ass against Rude’s hard cock. “Okay, ‘m ready, come on comeoncomeoncomeon.”

He guides the head in and slowly sinks down, breathing steady as his body adjusts. Rude groans as he bottoms out, holding tight to Reno’s hips and his head falls back. “No lube on the… the seats.”

Reno gasps and braces, holding on to the front seat headrests for stability. “I’ll wipe it up later… just _fuck me_.” He rolls his hips as much as he can, but the position and space in the vehicle has him at a mobility disadvantage. Rude is content to help, pushing and pulling at Reno’s hips while he plants his feet to thrust up into him. The truck’s shocks squeak slightly as their movements become more hurried, almost drowned out by their gasps and Reno’s babbling.

Despite Rude’s initial protests their activities do help to re-warm the enclosed space and it becomes quite muggy, fogging and obscuring the windows just as much as the snow settling across their surfaces. As pressure builds in Rude, he realizes that he can’t reach Reno's cock to get him off, and his hands are occupied with holding himself up.

“I can’t reach you from here, baby. Ahh… just hang on… I’ve got you…”

“I know you do… _my partner_. _Fuck_ , _yessss_ … Come for me…”

There was a long list of things Reno could call him that would get him going. But when he called Rude ‘partner’ while they were fucking, it was like electric shocks. Even after all this time, and all the hundreds of times before they’d gotten together that he’d fantasized hearing it in such a way. Deep and possessive, it spoke of their entire relationship in one word. How they had each other’s backs in _all_ facets. He fucks up into Reno for a moment more, before thrusting deep and finishing inside him with a low moan and a curse.

As soon as Rude can figure out motor skills again, he moves his hands up to Reno’s chest and pulls him back against himself. He then quickly slides one hand back under Reno’s shirt to fondle his nipple, and the other around his cock, stroking him swiftly to orgasm. Reno arches against him as he comes, pulsing around Rude’s cock softening post release. His breath comes in short gasps until he shifts slightly to the side to kiss Rude over his shoulder, before pulling back with a nibble to his lip. “Hot enough for ya, big guy?”

Rude’s voice was a low purr. “You know it, partner.” He pulls him tight against his chest and kisses him again.

A hard knock on the window to their left makes them both jump and Reno scream.

\---

Tseng hears Reno scream as he stands in the snow and the vehicle rumbles side to side, seemingly as the inhabitants attempt to right themselves. He sighs deeply, eyes rolling towards the sky. How did he know they would be fucking? Oh, right. Because if it was him and Rufus and they thought they had the better part of an hour to kill, they would’ve likely been fucking. Well.

The door popped open and Reno stuck his head out.

“C-chief… you sure got here quick.” Tseng sees Rude check his watch in the interior.

“I was content to let you simmer for a bit, considering you let yourselves get stranded, seemingly of your own volition. But Rufus said that ‘We should all be together. Also, they might freeze.’ Elena agreed. I wasn’t about to send her.”

He thought ‘They gave me the eyes; I couldn’t say no as much as I wanted to.’ but omitted it.

“Aww, we appreciate the mercy, stretch.” Reno says with a grin while Rude shoves his scarf into his hands.

“Come on. Get your bags and let’s go. The snow is supposed to stop tonight. We’ll get some gas and come get the truck tomorrow.”

“Yes, sir.” Rude says from within the vehicle, shoving their phones, cables, and whatever else into a backpack as Reno unhurriedly retrieves their bags from the back.

Safely in the other vehicle, Tseng turns on the heater and starts back up the mountain. “Also, we’re not 30 minutes out, more like 15.”

Rude’s glare in Reno’s direction was evident through his shades. “Some navigator. You said you had the map on your phone.”

“I might have… been _distracted_. I’m off the clock, yo. I had a lapse in concentration.”

“Was it the choco-farm game again-”

“-It was choco-farm.”

“Damnit, Reno.” Rude flicks the pom-pom on his beanie, sending it askew.

“GAH! I’m sorryyy!” Reno rights his hat and then lays down along the back seat, slinging his legs over Rude’s lap. “You’re lucky I wasn’t straight up asleep.”

Rude runs his hand up and down Reno’s leg and mutters under his breath. ‘ _You’re lucky_ I love you.’

“Whassat?”

“Nothing. I’ll tell you once I’m in front of the fireplace. _If_ I don’t freeze to death first because of you.”

“I’ll just have to warm you up again, won’t I?”

Tseng sighs from the front seat. “Do I need to separate you two? And Reno, sit up and put your damned seatbelt on.”

“I can’t. I… My… back hurts.” Reno tries to suppress his smirk but fails. Rude does as well, instead hiding the bottom of his face in his scarf again.

“Riiight. Your back.” Tseng says deadpan, sounding wholly unconvinced as they make their way through the snow.


End file.
